Optical connections to circuit boards in the past have typically been limited to a single optical fiber at a time. Such connections have typically involved the use of a optical transmitter or detector placed within a cylindrical metal enclosure with a transparent top (i.e., a “TO can”) and soldered to a circuit board.
Since TO cans do not inherently have provisions for cable attachment, an annular cable supporting structure is typically attached to the circuit board that also supports the TO can. Typically, the annular structure is placed over the TO can with a central hole of the structure disposed over the transparent top of the TO can to bring the optical fiber of the waveguide into alignment with the optical device within the TO can. To secure the waveguide to the board, a female thread on the waveguide engages a male thread disposed around the hole in the annular structure.
While the use of waveguides with TO cans has been successful, it is also difficult to use and time consuming to assemble. Often the optical device within the TO can is not precisely aligned with the outside of the TO can. As a consequence, alignment is typically achieved by trial and error. Often the optical device is activated and the waveguide is moved around a predetermined path over the TO can to identify the location of greatest signal transfer. The supporting structure may then be secured to the circuit board in that location.
Where many connectors are required, the cost of assembly becomes prohibitive. Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable method of creating detachable optical connections that does not rely upon feedback signal detection methods.